Songs
by Dotchi13
Summary: Take your iPod, Turn it on and put it on Shuffle. Write short stories/paragraphs for each song, and Don't skip. Hinata pairings. Bashing of some Hinata pairings, but not on purpose.


Dotchi: I was bored. I'm obssessed with Hinata pairings. All there is to it.

I had heard about the turn on your iPod and put it on shuffle and make pairings from the songs.

I have 156 songs Which is going to change to a larger number in a bit, going shopping for more.

Anyways, here it is! 1-10 Song Drabbles! Take it away Naruto!

Naruto: Dotchi13 does not own me, Dattebayo!

* * *

><p>1. Stay by Rihanna<p>

She didn't know what it was. She didn't know how to feel about it, well, not really.

She watched as he moved his lithe body across from her as he twirled her and gently danced with her.

She felt like she was floating on clouds.

She longed to run her hands through his blond hair, stare into his beautiful soul-staring eyes.

But most of all she wanted him to stay with her.

He twirled her as he smiled at her glassy eyes.

He wanted her to stay.

They had tough times in the past, weither it be through their own relationships, or abuse with others or family, but now nothing mattered.

All that mattered was that they were there.

Slowly the dance came to a halt and Hinata felt reluctant to pull away from the man that had made her life brighter.

He only smiled at her as tears welled up slightly in her eyes.

" We will do this again sometimes Hinata. You will be back, right? You will Stay, yeah?"

Hinata smiled as she ran her hands over his tanned arms, nodding to assure herself and him,

" Yes, Deidara. I will be back."

* * *

><p>2. Like a G6 by Far East Movement<p>

Ino was dancing on the tables, kicking aside beer bottles as she and Tenten howled in the Microphone.

It was easy to tell in their eyes and movements they were sober, but they didn't want the fun to end just because their drunkness was gone for the moment.

Hinata felt the same as she was sprawled over the seat with her hands stroking through his dark hair as he slumped in front of the seats,

It was Girls Night Out but she called her boyfriend anyways.

She pulled out his ponytail as she giggled,

" You have such nice hair Shikamaru-kun."

He only sighed, the only one _feeling and acting _sober in the place, " You're being Troublesome, you know that woman?"

Hinata pouted before she leaned forward,

" But you like it when I'M the one that's troublesome."

He only rolled his eyes as she played with his hair as Ino and Tenten tried to drink themselves into another stupor.

* * *

><p>3. How Many Times, How Many Lies by PussyCat Dolls<p>

She didn't know why she did that. Trusting him.

He always told her he was doing things, errands for his Boss.

Yeah, well luckily for his stupid face he didn't use that excuse when she caught him with the Pink-Haired Tramp.

People told her that he was bad for her.

Looking back she scolded herself for being stupid.

At the moment she was throwing out Naruto's clothes from her window, Tearing up the pictures, because what was true there anymore? She also through out the CD's and Records that reminded her of him.

She sat back as she found her house (Except for the outside) void of Naruto and the Fake smiles he gave her.

She was alone.

She smiled and threw herself onto her bed with a chuckle.

And Boy did it feel great.

* * *

><p>4. Back to Black by Amy Winehouse<p>

She stood there in the back, her head high as she watched the wedding happen it was with her Ex-Boyfriend Sasuke and his Ex-Girlfriend, now Soon-to-be Wife Ino.

They looked happy.

Hinata felt no tears.

She and Sasuke were not meant to be, it seemed.

She had died inside enough times over him, she was ready to move on.

At the end, Hinata walked out last, in her Black dress, watching the Limo drive away with the Happy Couple.

She gave a dry smile before she walked to her car to go home.

* * *

><p>5. So What by Pink<p>

Hinata stalked into the Bar in the Club, angry as Hell.

Her husband Kiba had vanished, right before the rent too.

She slammed some money on the counter as She demanded for a drink.

She wasn't going to pay for the rent, no way.

Also the waiter took her reservation and gave it to some Blond-Haired Bimbo.

She swallowed The drink, it burning a pathway down her throat as Her Anger doubled.

She was feeling fearless now as she grabbed the nearest person to her and hit them across the face before dogding their fist as it smashed into another person.

Soon enough a Fight was going through the place and Hinata loved the Adrenaline running everywhere as She went to grab another person.

Later she saw a Hot boy sitting in the corner and she smirked and went over to him,

" Well Hello, I'm Hinata."

The man stared at her with an interested look as he offered a hand,

" Suigetsu."

Instead of Her taking it, her Ex-Boyfriend had grabbed it and Slammed his fist in his face as Hinata stumbled back into the larger fray.

The Next Morning Hinata woke up with a Hangover.

She remembered blurs of it, but all she though was,

' _So What?_'

* * *

><p>6. I Love it by Melissa Adams<p>

Hinata drove down the Highway before she did a sharp turn and veered off before flying to the ground and crashing into it.

She then got out and ran as her gas tank busted open and she ran and ran before stopping as it exploded.

She watched it burn with a smirk before she turned and stalked away.

Later at the House she threw his stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs as she got into club wear and grabbed a bat, smashing pictures of she and her Ex, Hidan out the window before she called her friends and told them to meet her at the club.

At the Club her friends were talking and drinking as Hinata danced with glow-sticks around her neck and ankles as lights flashed in all different colors. In the mass of sweaty, moving bodies, Hinata felt like she was flying as she danced her troubles away for the night.

* * *

><p>7. Suit &amp; Tie by Justin Timberlake<p>

Neji stood at the wedding reception with a slightly smiling face as he walked towards the bride,

" Congradulations, Tenten, I wish you and Lee happiness."

Tenten turned to him and smiled, her long chocolate hair out of the usual twin Buns,

" Thank you Neji." She then smirked, " But, I think you should attend to your new Girlfriend."

He nodded as his lips thinned at what she was implying and turned to see His Girlfriend Hinata being flirted with by some random guy.

She looked beautiful, she was dressed in the dress that Neji liked most, a White dress with gold patterns on her dress.

He slid over and calmly held out his hand, cutting off the guy from his flirting,

" Hinata, dance with me?"

She looked to him and smiled lightly before nodding and straightening his black tie before he took her hand and they both glidded across the dance floor as if no one was there, like they couldn't be touched as everyone made way for them and the married couple, the only ones there in the dance.

* * *

><p>8. Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K<p>

Kiba stood there beside his girlfriend with a smirk on his face as she savored a Cinnamon Bun.

Ino had dragged everyone to a Karaoke Bar and at the moment Temari was singing Human Behavoir by Bjork.

Kiba already knew what he was going to sing as he knew the pieces fit in that song perfectly to him and his Hinata.

Soon Temari was finished and Kiba started didn't hesitate to go next.

People didn't like the fact of him and Hinata being together at times, but he didn't care and was going to show off his Girl to everyone.

Kiba went to the Microphone and looked straight at the Girl who made him the better person,

" I'm going to sing this to my Girlfriend, Hinata." He gestured to her as he grinned, " My life wouldn't be awesome without you babe."

Hinata blushed as the music was put on,

" _We should get Jerseys,_

_Cause we make a good team, _

_But yours would look better than mine, cause your outta my league,_"

Neji nodded in approval at that line.

" _And I know that it's so cliche, _

_To tell you that everyday, _

_I spend with you is the new best day of my life, _

_Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust, _

_It's jealousy they could see, that we have it going on,_"

Naruto turned his head away in denial.

" _I'm racking my brainfor a new improved way, _

_To let you know your more to me than I know how to say, _

_You're OK with the way this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen, _

_If anyone could make me a better person you could, _

_I gotta say that I must've done something good, _

_I came along one day and you rearranged my life, _

_I gotta say that I must have done something right, _

_I must Have done something right..._" (1)

Hinata smiled as he came down from the stage she hugged him with Happy tears threatening to spill.

" You did." Was all that she whispered.

* * *

><p>9. You da One by Rihanna<p>

Hinata sat at her desk with her eyes looking at a certain male, her boyfriend to be exact, as her mind was also stuck on that certain male.

Last few days of College and she was so happy.

Not only was she going to get a degree,

He had promised that he would go and search for an apartment for them and she had melted on the spot.

He wasn't like other boys she was with who gave her heart-break.

She was one she could love forever and the thought made her very happy.

Unconsiously her hand and pencil skimmed over the paper and when she looked down she blushed,

_Hinata Sabaku_

The red head looked over to her as if he knew what she was thinking as The Professor continued to lecture the class.

After the Lecture she went outside the class to see Gaara standing outside and she blushed as she hugged her bag tighter to her.

He took her hand and they went for their usual walk through campus, but in the middle he shoved something in front of her.

She looked at the small box as he opened it to show a Gold band with a small yet good sized diamond.

She stopped in her tracks, as did Gaara as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

He looked worried, being the socially awkward boy he was before she embraced him and planted a kiss right on his lips before saying,

" Yes."

* * *

><p>10. Raindrops by Basement Jaxx<p>

Itachi always liked the rain. It gave him a sense of clarity and it seemed to wash away his sins.

He watched as his woman danced in the rain.

The rain was her favorite thing too.

He remembers their first kiss.

And he could describe it as this, Cold, Light and Wet.

It was the brush of their lips as they stood in the rain.

He also remebered them joining Physically and Spiritually and by Law on a Rainy Days too.

He glanced at his son, who was giggling as he danced with his mother.

He was born on a Rainy day too.

Itachi smiled as he stepped into the rain, Raindrops falling as he joined his son, and His Hinata.

* * *

><p>Dotchi: Whew! That was quite a bit of work... Hope you guy like it!<p>

(1) That was not the whole song, I'm just lazy.

(2) I do NOT mean to bash any pairings out there, they just fit the song and it works.

I hope you guys liked it :)

Gaara: Read and Review


End file.
